Bound to you
by DanishGirl
Summary: [Complete] Sequel to Unbelievably. Hermione is bound to Draco, whether she like it or not. She is determined on finding a way to get rid of the bracelet that binds her to him, but something unexpected happens… DMxHG
1. Bound to you

**Summary:** Sequel to _Unbelievably_. Hermione is bound to Draco, whether she like it or not. She is determined on finding a way to get rid of the bracelet that binds her to him, but something unexpected happens... DMxHG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot!

**A/N:** You need to read _Unbelievably_ before you read this story. You don't _have_ to, but I won't answer questions if you ask why she has that bracelet, and why – yada, yada, yada...! Read _Unbelievably_ and you'll understand

Anyway, just wanted to thank all of those who reviewed _Unbelievably_, you're the reason to why I write a sequel. Without you guys I would never have done it, so please R/R!

I hope you'll like this sequel, and please don't hesitate to give me some feedback, although I'm not that fond of flames smiles. Please, only constructive criticism, okay?

**Previous – last chapter of 'Unbelievably':**

_Hermione looked down, and noticed a beautiful silver bracelet. She looked at it, and suddenly she felt it burn on her skin. Tiny letters was now engraved on it, and she had to take it closer to actually see what it said. _

"Property of Draco Malfoy?" she read.

_'Oh shit! Not again!' she thought, looking at Malfoy's shocked face._

**Chapter 1 – Bound to you**

Hermione gulped, feeling quite nervous when Draco took a step closer.

"What?" he hissed in a whisper so low that she could barely hear it. He looked around in the room bewildered, and Hermione did the same. How loud had she spoken? Had anyone heard what she had said? She silently prayed that nobody had.

"Draco?" asked Zabini in a whisper, shifting nervously on his feet, looking both slightly amused and angry. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we told each other everything!"

"What do you mean Blaise, I don't know about this more than you do!" sneered Draco, looking from Hermione to Blaise and then back at Hermione.

"Granger, meet me after class. I have a feeling that you already knew about this bracelet, so you'll have to explain it."

Hermione nodded, not able to talk because her mouth had suddenly gone all dry... She glanced down at the bracelet again, trying to figure out if she had perhaps seen it earlier but just not noticed it.

'Think Mione, think!' she thought, slowly replaying last night and this morning. 'No, nothing... How the hell did it follow me to this world? Shouldn't it be staying in the other world with the _other_ Hermione, eh, me?' She groaned in frustration.

She noticed Malfoy look at her for the tenth time this class, and turned to ask him what his fucking problem was, when she suddenly remembered why. She had nodded when he had told her to stay after class.

'Probably keeping an eye on me, in case I would run off,' she thought, and couldn't help but sneer at the blond-haired boy beside her.

She owed no explanation to Draco Malfoy, nor did she have to show up after class.

Then she noticed Zabini, who sneaked glances towards her, trying to get a better look at the stupid bracelet.

She scowled at Blaise who looked up at her confused. If only he hadn't asked about the bracelet! And where the hell had the bracelet come from anyway? She was almost sure it hadn't been there last night nor had she seen it this morning.

Blaise smirked, and she rolled her eyes.

She could feel the other two's prying eyes on her, making her squirm in her seat. She couldn't decide who of them were worst. Malfoy because he looked so intently at her... Or Blaise because he looked like he enjoyed this situation!

She jumped when the school bell ringed. Was the class already over?

"Are you coming Mione?" asked Ron, sneering at the two Slytherins.

"Yes, I'm coming now."

"Granger! A word?" yelled Malfoy when she reached the door without looking at the two Slytherins.

"Sorry Malfoy, but no."

"Granger!"

"She said no! Don't look so shocked ferret-face; people don't always do as you tell them to... Oh wait! Guess this is the first time somebody have said no to you, eh?" said Harry, in a cheerful voice.

"Go Mione!" said Ron, smirking at Malfoy who looked pissed off.

"Are you done yet? Because I have other things to do than fight with those Slytherins," she said in a 'you-better-stop-now' voice.

The trio walked out of the door, down the dark corridor and up the stairs. They walked in silence, or... Hermione walked in silence, ignoring Ron and Harry's talk about ferrets mixed with Quidditch.

"You know what? We could turn Malfoy into a ferret again, and then we could bind him onto a smasher... Imagine, Malfoy tied to a smasher while we _hit_ it so hard that-"

"Don't you even think about it Ronald Weasley! You can't just turn people into animals – and no, I don't care if 'Moody' did it once. Because that's not the point!" said Hermione. When she had heard Malfoy was mentioned, she had automatically listened. She lifted her hand, pointing her finger accusingly at Ron, and when Harry started to laugh she turned to him, who immediately stopped.

"Why are you defending him? What do you care if we 'accidentally' turned him into his right shape – a ferret?" asked Ron.

"I'm not defending him! I just don't want you to get into more trouble than you always somehow manage to get!"

'I'm not defending him! Why should I? He **is** just a stupid ferret, but – that's not the point!' she thought, while thinking of the blonde Slytherin.

"You know what... I need to get a book for our Potion projects. If you need me I'll be at the library."

"Mione, don't be like that," pleaded Harry.

"Be like what? I'm serious; I need to get a book."

"Okay then. We will wait in the common room, and then we can go to the next class together, okay?"

"Yeah, okay Harry." She sighed. "I won't be long."

She walked towards the library, lost in thoughts of how she should manage to avoid Malfoy, and stop him from asking more questions about the bracelet.

'Maybe I could oblivate him?' she thought.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm, and she was being dragged into a classroom.

"What the hell..." she turned and looked at her captivator. "Malfoy!"

"Granger, I think you're avoiding me. I told you that we should meet after class!"

"..."

"Why don't you tell me what you know?"

She nodded, glaring at him, towards the door in which Blaise stood in front, guarding it.

"Good."

"Eh?" said Hermione, pointing at Zabini who had now made himself comfortable on a nearby table, looking rather smug. "Does he have to be here?" she whispered.

"Blaise." said Malfoy.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go outside, keeping watch? We don't want any intruders."

"But Draco, I want to hear this..."

"Blaise, go outside now."

"But..."

"Now!"

"Okay, okay. Fine, I'll go outside and keep watch," mumbled Zabini, looking not so smug anymore. He slammed the door after him, and Hermione couldn't help but chuckle when she heard his mumbling continue outside the door.

"Silencio," hissed Malfoy, glaring at her. "Well, do tell... now!" he commanded, taking a step closer.

"Eh..." she took a deep breathe, "How about no?"

"No? You just said you would tell me!"

"I lied?"

She started to walk towards the door, but a strong hand grabbed her wrist, touching the bracelet carefully. His fingers were running slowly across it, frequently touching her skin.

"It looks real," he whispered, still holding her wrist. "Wow, I think this is the binding-spell I've read about, although I never imagined it to look this way."

"What do you mean?" she asked, pulling her arm back forcefully. She glared at him, confused.

"What I mean is that there are other versions of the Imperius curse. I've always wanted to try this spell, but I must admit that I've never thought of binding you to me, making you my property. Maybe you have some hidden qualifies, that the other 'me' could see?"

"WHAT!" she shrieked, pushing him away from her. "And where the hell have you read about it anyway? I've read every book in the library, and I've never come across such a spell!" She pulled her wand out of her pocket, ready to hex Malfoy if needed.

"You know, there are books other places than the Hogwarts library."

"Ahh, now I see. It's one of your dad's 'books'. Isn't it? I mean, come on, who else than a Deatheater would have such books with obviously dark magic involved?"

"Shut it, Mudblood! Don't you dare speak about my father!" He yelled, pointing his wand at her chest.

Hermione, who had been gripping her wand tightly, pointed her wand at his chest. "Go ahead Malfoy; curse me if you have the guts!"

Malfoy glared at her, and then did something totally unexpected; he lowered his wand, while smirking evilly.

She crooked an eyebrow, looking quizzically at him.

"What Granger?" he asked, smirking. He grabbed her wrist again, and touched the bracelet yet again. "Hmm, I think we should show it to Severus, he would know how to figure out if it's real," mumbled Malfoy, obvious talking to himself.

"No! It's not real! Why should it be real?" she asked, rambling completely forgetting that she 2 seconds ago was about to hex Malfoy.

"Granger, if it's not real, then why would you make such a deal out of telling me it's not real? Let's see if this bracelet works..." he said, smirking evilly. "Granger, you'll do as I say. I'll arrange a meeting with Snape after dinner, and you will show up, right?"

She looked down at the floor, trying to fight the curse.

"Look at me! I said; right?" he looked at her hauntingly. She slowly lifted her head, meeting his grey eyes. "I'll take your silence as a 'yes'. You may go now. See you later." She stood, starting to walk towards the door. But slowed down when he started to talk again. "And don't tell anyone about this. Not even Potter or Weasley!"

She placed her hand on the doorknob, when a hand suddenly placed itself on the door, stopping her from opening it. She looked up and came face to face with Malfoy. He brushed away a few hair strands, before he gentle caressed her cheek. She felt herself blush, but yanked her head away nevertheless. This was wrong! But something made her turn her head back, she felt enthralled by those amazing silver colored eyes.

She noticed his eyes darted down to look at her mouth, and she unconsciously wetted her lips. Then he spoke, his voice sound so intoxicating.

She realized she hadn't heard a word of what he had said, so she shock her head, trying to stop thinking of how much she wanted him to kiss her. Wait! Kiss her? Yuck!

"Granger?" he asked, smirking softly at her.

"Huh?" Well that sounded intelligent... Not!

"I said; I'm looking forward to demanding you around, making you do as I say." He smirked. Then he leaned downwards, catching her lips with his own.

She pushed him away, slapped him hard on the cheek, glaring angrily at him. "Don't you ever touch me again Malfoy, or you will pay dearly for it!"

"Don't you ever dare to slap me again Granger! Or you will be the one who will pay dearly! You can not tell me what to do! I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoy's always gets what they want," he snarled. "So listen closely, because I'll not repeat myself; I want you right now, and nothing can make me stop until I get what I want." He smirked evilly.

Her eyes widened, and he seemed to enjoy that.

"And just to make you realize how much power I really behold upon you, I demand you to stop fighting against me."

He leaned down again, and Hermione shot daggers at him, while she pressed her lips firmly together, her hands clenching and unclenching.

When his lips touched hers again, this time more forcefully, she tried to lift her arms to push him away again but found that she couldn't. She felt him grinning against her mouth. He nibbled softly at her bottom lip, and the sudden movement made her gasp. Malfoy chose to use this opportunity to deepen the kiss, making it more intimate.

She moaned, kissed him back, shuddering when he gently press his body against hers. Images of the other Malfoy, who had kissed her with force, entered her mind. She couldn't help thinking that she liked this Malfoy much better than the other.

Malfoy pulled away, both gasping for air.

"I knew you wanted me..." he whispered in a husky voice, which should have made her legs go all weak, but didn't. Instead she growled, turned around and yanked the door open, and was almost hit by Zabini who had been standing lazily up against the door.

She walked quickly back to the common room, hoping that Ron and Harry hadn't noticed how long she had been gone. If she was really lucky they might even have forgotten that they were supposed to meet for nearly ten minutes ago, meaning she had been in the potion classroom for nearly thirty minutes. Who was she kidding? Of course they would notice that she was late, and with her luck they had probably even send out a search party.

She reached the seventh floor, and when she turned around the corner to walk down the last corridor she saw that both Ron and Harry was standing outside in the corridor in front of the Fat Lady, both with their arms crossed, looking like a mixture of worried and amused.

"Hey guys, why are you standing outside, I thought we agreed to meet inside," she said, deciding to act as normal as possible.

"Yeah, well... Seamus had a smaller accident, so we can't really go inside yet," grinned Harry, then looked at Ron who was trying not to laugh.

Hermione looked at them, confused. What?

"What kind of accident?"

"Well, remember in our first year when he kept blowing things up when he tried to turn water into something else?" asked Ron, still laughing.

"Yeah... And? What have he done?"

"He blew up the entire common room," said Harry, now laughing hysterically. After a few minutes Harry finally calmed down. Then the two boys shared a look, causing them to start laughing again, this time even harder.

She sighed; glad that they haven't asked why she was late.

"What's our next class?" asked Ron, still laughing.

"Eh, Care of Magical Creatures."

"Hmm... When will the class start?"

Hermione glanced at her watch, "We still have thirty minutes. What do you want to do? Go down to the lake?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," said Harry, he looked nervous, "Mione? I know it has been hard... You know, with you in a coma slash another cosmos, but I think that there is something you're keeping from us. Please tell us, maybe we can help?"

She started to walk down the corridor, and was soon accompanied by the two Gryffindors.

"Mione?" asked Ron, almost in a whisper.

She smiled, "Don't be silly Ronald! Of course I'm not hiding anything. Why would I hide anything from you?"

"Okay, so, there is nothing?" asked the red-haired boy.

"No." She tried to remain calm, but her inside was burning with rage. "Nothing I can't handle," she mumbled, which fortunately neither of her two friends heard.

Nothing else was said. She couldn't tell them no matter how much she wanted to. She hated to keep things from them. Malfoy had told her not to tell anyone, and the stupid bracelet stopped her every time she was about to open her mouth and spill out her secret.

**A/N:** So, did you like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Oh yeah.... Only leave your email address (if you don't have a profile on ) if you want to receive an update-mail, every time I update. I think that is all. Review!


	2. Surviving the day

**Summary:** Sequel to _Unbelievably_. Hermione is bound to Draco, whether she like it or not. She is determined on finding a way to get rid of the bracelet that binds her to him, but something unexpected happens... DMxHG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot!

**A/N:** You need to read _Unbelievably_ before you read this story. You don't _have_ to, but I won't answer questions if you ask why she has that bracelet, and why – yada, yada, yada...! Read _Unbelievably_ and you'll understand.

Anyway, just wanted to thank all of those who reviewed chapter one. I'm sorry that I haven't updated before, but I really _do_ have a valid excuse. I wrote chapter 2 ages ago, but then my computer got a virus, and everything on my computer was deleted – including chapter 2. Then, when I got my new computer I started to re-write the chapter, but I couldn't really remember that much, so I thought it ended up rather poorly. I deleted the chapter and decided to put the story on hiatus, until my little writer's block would be gone and _then_ try to write it again.

I had actually forgotten all about this story until I received an email from **sugarcrazedgenius **who wrote: "…I really hope your writer's block goes away soon because it's such a great story and your stories always have such interesting plots, but I understand how you feel, I've had writer's block for my story for the longest time…" Thank you sugercrazedgenius! You inspired me to write this chapter, therefore I will dedicate it to you, smiles.

I hope you'll like this chapter, and please don't hesitate to give me some feedback, although I'm not that fond of flames smiles. Please, only constructive criticism, okay?

**Previous – last chapter of 'Bound to you':**

_"No." She tried to remain calm, but her inside was burning with rage. "Nothing I can't handle," she mumbled, which fortunately neither of her two friends heard. _

_Nothing else was said. She couldn't tell them no matter how much she wanted to. She hated to keep things from them. Malfoy had told her not to tell anyone, and the stupid bracelet stopped her every time she was about to open her mouth and spill out her secret. _

**Chapter 2 – Surviving the day**

Care of Magical Creatures had gone pretty well, considering that she was cautiously watched by Malfoy during the entire class. Hermione tried to ignore him, but unsuccessful. His gaze was watching her movements, and she could feel his eyes on her back, making her shudder in apprehension. She knew she had to tell Harry and Ron before Malfoy did, but how? Malfoy had made sure that she couldn't tell them.

Wait a minute… Hermione closed her eyes, willing herself to remember Malfoy's little 'talk'…

_"And don't tell anyone about this. Not even Potter or Weasley!"_

He had said don't tell anyone… tell… but he had never mentioned that she couldn't write it to Harry and Ron. Hermione couldn't help but smirk, she had him now. She had found a loophole, and she was most definitely going to use it right away. She quickly found a blank paper and wrote in a neat handwriting: 'I lied when I said that there was nothing wrong.'

While she thought about how to continue this little letter, she thought of how she was going to give it to her friends, considering that they were currently having History of Magic and that both Harry and Ron were fast asleep. Both snoring and slightly drooling…she looked at them in disgust, wriggling her nose faintly. She almost forgot her purpose of trying to get their attention…and of what to write in the letter.

She looked down at her paper, and found that it was completely blank. Her eyes widened, and she gasped. Either her letter was missing, or it had gone blank itself. She hoped it was the first option, but when she couldn't find it anywhere nor was it likely that someone else had taken it, and she was currently the only one not fast asleep…it meant that it had erased itself. 'Damn!' She hit the table with her fist. No reaction whatsoever. Everybody remained fast asleep, and Professor Binns continued with his extremely boring lecture about Ancient Egypt.

Hermione tried to remain focused on the lecture, but when the class ended she only had two pages of notes, which was pretty much half of what she usually ended up with. She looked down at the two papers in her hand, feeling a bit sad.

"What's the matter Hermione?" asked Ron, nudging her side with his elbow. Though her main reason for being upset was Malfoy, she nevertheless blamed it on the two papers with notes… she was used to holding at least four or five pages…not a lousy two!

"You're upset because you didn't make so many notes?" asked Harry, who had now joined Hermione and Ron. Hermione nodded pathetically, almost on the verge of tears now.

"Aww, Mione. Don't be sad. You can have my notes…" Ron shoved a tiny piece of paper into her hand and she glanced at it. All it said was 'Ancient Egypt'.

"I know, I know," said Ron, holding his hands up as if surrendering, "they may not be the best notes, but you know me, a few notes and I'm all set, eh?"

"Ron…" started Hermione, looking accusingly at him. "You only have the title…" Ron grinned sheepishly, and Hermione couldn't help but chuckle.

"See Mione, everything is fine. Knowing you, you probably already read all possible books on the subject, so you're okay," said Ron.

Though Ron could be a pain in the ass sometimes, he sure as hell knew how to make her smile… But she would never admit that to him. School is very important, and being lazy would get you nowhere… That's why she always laughed on the inside, never showing her smile when he said something stupid or made a joke.

Hermione tried to ignore Malfoy's ferocious gaze during dinner. She had managed to avoid him ever since Care of Magical Creatures, but couldn't hide from him any longer. The entire hall had been filled with a vivacious humming of all the chatting in the great hall. When Hermione had first gotten there, everybody was chatting and laughing which annoyed Hermione a great deal. She couldn't possible think when people were talking and chit-chatting so loud, and suddenly her little wish was granted. When Draco Malfoy entered the great hall the talking immediately stopped. Hermione looked up and saw the reason to the sudden silence and regretted that she had given in to her curiosity.

Malfoy looked at her and winked. She blushed, not quite sure if the blushing was from anger or embarrassment. Yes, she felt somewhat attracted to the stupid blonde – well, you couldn't really call him stupid, because he was in fact surprisingly intelligent, and very, very cunning… he was a true Slytherin. Yet again she felt like as if she had been hit with a nice warm spell, Draco Malfoy's eyes had been kind of soothing… Yes, that sounded weird, perhaps a bit too weird. His eyes had nevertheless warmed her whole body.

Hermione had quickly looked down at the book lying in front of her, hoping that nobody had seen her blush, or had seen Malfoy wink at her.

'What the hell is he up to?' she thought, touching the silver bracelet faintly, as if it would break at the slightest touch.

"Oi, why didcha do that?" asked Ron, his mouth stuffed with chicken. Hermione restrained herself from chuckling. Though Ron's expression was priceless when Harry kept nudging him in his side while he himself tried to continue eating his chicken, Hermione couldn't help but feel disgusted by Ron's behaviour.

"Ron, close your mouth. That's disgusting," said Hermione finally when nobody else did.

"Look at Malfoy."

Ron turned his head, and so did Hermione. Malfoy was looking at them, at her, looking quite smug.

"I think he's up to something," said Harry, looking deep I thought.  
It was strange to be able to talk with people without getting a weird look. In the other universe – the alternative universe – she had never had any friends. People had feared her presence, merely because **the Slytherin trio** had decided to make her life miserable. And miserable they had made her life, that was for sure. Even now, two days after she had woken up from the coma, she still had moments where she was unsure of the friendship between her, Harry and Ron. This reality seemed to some extent very surreal. She had friends who cared for her and she was no longer trapped in solitude. But, was this her life? What if the real Hermione had been the other, the one who had been bullied by the Slytherins, picked on by everybody else because that's how it was supposed to be…

Hermione trembled, hating herself for even thinking like that. She forced herself to think about something else, but failed in doing so.

"Miss Granger, a word."

Hermione jolted up, her reflexes from previous experiences kicking in. She was already in defence-position, ready to flee.

"Professor Snape. You scared me!"

Hermione inhaled deeply, trying to sooth her own mind.

"I see," said Snape simply, not even blinking. "If you will please follow me, it seems like I have something important to discuss with you."

Hermione nodded and followed her Potions Professor down the corridor, obviously heading towards the Potions classroom. Snape walked fast, Hermione almost had to run just to keep up with him. He walked around the corner, his rope billowing in the darkness.

They finally reached the destination and Snape opened the door, waiting for her to enter. A memory of the other Hermione came to her, so fast that she almost fell backwards, she felt very dizzy right now.

_She walked inside and stood up in front of his desk and waited for his instructions. She heard the door close but she didn't hear any steps. She turned around and found the classroom empty except for herself. She looked around the classroom confused_.

She could even smell the odd scent which had been lingering in the air when she had entered the Potion classroom to serve her detention…in the alternative universe.

'Get real Mione!' she thought, raising her head high and entering the classroom with confidence, hoping Snape hadn't noticed her little dizziness.

The room was now slightly dark and cold and really impersonal, just like she remembered it. She immediately looked for the window, which she had thought was an illusion. The window was still there, but this time it had glass in it. Why she thought about this now and not earlier when she had been to Potions was a mystery. Perhaps it was the light?

"About time," said a voice. Hermione shrieked, whirled around and saw Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway to what seemed like Professor Snape's personal chambers.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Hermione, looking cautiously at the blonde Slytherin.

"Language Miss Granger. You wouldn't want to get a detention on your first real day back, now would you?" sneered Snape.

First real day back…? Wait, Malfoy didn't look surprised by Snape's words. Which would mean that the probably already knew everything.

"Professor…"

"He came to me and asked about the bracelet and binding spells. After hearing his story I had no reason not to tell him -"

Hermione opened her mouth, ready to interrupt Snape.

"- And yes, Miss Granger, I did get Professor Dumbledore's permission. Anything else?" snarled the Potion Professor.

Hermione decided to say 'no', not sure if it was wise to test Snape's temper.

"Now, let me see the bracelet."

He grabbed her arm, pulling her closer for a more concentrated inspection of the silver bracelet.

"Property of Draco Malfoy…" read Snape, his fingers trailing the engraved words. Then he took his wand, pointing it at the lock. He muttered a few spells, all of them sounded very incoherently to Hermione. Nothing happened, and this annoyed Snape very much, it was evident in his face, which was getting redder and redder after each spell he tried.

"This seems very much like the binding spell with a hint of the Imperius course too," said Snape.

"Check this out Professor," said Malfoy and smirked. "Granger, come here and stand next to me."

Hermione automatically pulled back her arm from Snape's grasp and walked over next to Malfoy. It was like she was in some kind of trance, fully aware of what she was doing, yet incapable to stop herself.

"Amazing…truly amazing," muttered Snape.

"Isn't it just magnificent?" asked Malfoy, smirking.

"Yes, it most certainly is."

"What?" shrieked Hermione, glaring at her Potion Professor confused. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, for heavens sake, calm down Miss Granger…"

"Calm down? Calm down!" Hermione knew that freaking out would perhaps not be the best thing to do, considering the teacher she was yelling at, but right now she didn't care.

"We will of course find a way to remove the bracelet, and no Mister Malfoy; you will not be allowed to use it for your own purposes. End of discussion!" billowed Snape when Malfoy had begun to protest against the Professor's decision.

"I'll talk with Professor Dumbledore, and I'm sure he will come up with a solution," said Snape, waving his hand, clearly dismissing them.

"Fine, just bloody _fine_," said Malfoy and walked out of the door, slamming it angrily behind him.

Hermione looked indecisively at Snape, eyeing him warily.

"Well…" said Snape after a few seconds, it was clear that he hadn't expected Malfoy's little angry outburst. "I'll arrange a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and let you know when it will be. Keep your calendar free…though I'm sure it won't be overbooked," added Snape maliciously.

Hermione nodded, deciding to ignore Snape's evil comment.

**A/N:** Phew… I finally managed to finish this chapter. So, did you like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Thanks.

I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon, though I can't promise anything. There is a lot of things going on at school right now - a lot of homework, assignments, papers to write, a study trip to Palermo (Sicily), etc. - so please be patient. I'll do my best...

Thanks to **Deanna86 **for helping me with my grammar and spelling errors, you're the best!

xDanishGirl


	3. Morning rendezvous

**Summary:** Sequel to _Unbelievably_. Hermione is bound to Draco, whether she like it or not. She is determined on finding a way to get rid of the bracelet that binds her to him, but something unexpected happens... DMxHG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot!

**A/N:** You need to read _Unbelievably_ before you read this story. You don't _have_ to, but I won't answer questions if you ask why she has that bracelet, and why – yada, yada, yada...! Read _Unbelievably_ and you'll understand.

**Thanks to: **slyswn28, Katkit, Steph, Helkardowen, ladybearwolf, Lisi, jean jelly bean, SugarCrazedGenius, FarDeep, tootie, The elven princess, xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo, RedRose013, foxeran, jinet, DracoMalfoyFan, oceanguardian, snapes gryffindor goddess, Potter4prez, La folle..., Leigh A. Sumpter, Edel, falcorsfire, SpottyHotty22, yoyo 4ever, sesshysbabygrl **_and_** DracoGrylle

**Previous – last chapter of 'Bound to you':**

_Hermione looked indecisively at Snape, eyeing him warily. _

"Well…" said Snape after a few seconds, it was clear that he hadn't expected Malfoy's little angry outburst. "I'll arrange a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and let you know when it will be. Keep your calendar free…though I'm sure it won't be overbooked," added Snape maliciously.

Hermione nodded, deciding to ignore Snape's evil comment.

**Chapter 3 – Morning rendezvous**

Just 12 hours ago had an owl arrived with a message from Snape telling Hermione that the meeting would be right after lunch. In 5 hours the meeting had found its place in Dumbledore's office.

Hermione thought that the meeting with the headmaster had been quite…disturbing, actually. Professor Dumbledore hadn't known of any way to get rid of the bracelet, or so he said. Hermione had a weird feeling that he didn't wanted to help her. All in all the meeting had been rather awkward. When she got there she sat down in the chair nearest to the right wall, two empty chairs had been placed next to hers...

Flashback

Hermione had actually expected that she needed the right password, but before she ever got the chance to start guessing she had been interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Good evening Miss Granger. Going to see the Headmaster?" she asked. Hermione nodded, and the Professor continued, "The password is 'Chocolate'."

The gargoyle moved and the staircase came into view. Hermione turned to say thanks to her Professor, but found that she had already disappeared.

She walked up the stairs and knocked softly on the wooden door which slowly opened by itself. Upon entering he was greeted by Professor Dumbledore. He gestured to the chair at the right side of the room. She smiled, closed the door behind her and walked towards the chair.

"Now we just need Professor Snape and young Master Malfoy," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. As if on cue, someone knocked on the door again. Hermione turned her head around to see Malfoy and Snape walking into the room. Her eyes locked with Malfoy's and she shivered. His entire attitude was so cold that it was almost too much.

He looked at her, smirking smugly like he knew something she didn't. She didn't like that look.

And then something changed. It was as if his eyes were burning right through her skin, almost like he could see right into her mind and soul. She felt like she was being pulled towards him.

'How strange,' she thought.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned to look at Dumbledore and found that the old Professor was now farther away from her than he was five seconds ago. 'Huh?'

"Granger, move!" hissed Malfoy. Hermione turned to look at him and gasped, looking at Malfoy with wide eyes. Had he moved closer or had she?

"Now look here Mal-" Hermione started, pointing her finger at him and hitting his chest multiple times.

"Ahem" voiced Dumbledore, faking a cough.

Hermione turned her head quickly, ready to snap at whoever was interrupting her outburst but quickly realized that it had been the headmaster.

"Sorry Professor," said Hermione, blushing with embarrassment.

"It seems like that bracelet can do other things than making young Master Malfoy able to order Miss Granger around."

"…"

Hermione looked at Malfoy, wrinkling her nose in disgust. At first she hadn't exactly got what Dumbledore meant, but when she finally realized that something was definitely wrong with the bracelet, her eyes widened in fear.

End Flashback

They had tried a few experiments, but all failed. Hermione however had remained sitting in the chair, not once ending up next to Malfoy again… that stupid ferret!

Now she lay on her bed, snuggling down under the blanket, she decided she needed to get some sleep. Though she had a lot on her mind, sleep came very easy to her. Not long after she had closed her eyes, her mind was welcomed by the darkness.

It had been a dreamless sleep, yet something very peculiar happened. Hermione, for the very first time, sleep-walked. Since it had never happened to her before, waking up in a different place other than her own bed was very scary…Hermione awoke to find herself in an old dusty room, lying on an old, somewhat dirty couch.

"Finally awake, I see?" snarled a voice, not sounding very pleased.

Hermione looked up and saw a face looking at her… Hermione did the first thing that came into her mind… she screamed.

"Shush, you stupid little girl!" said a very annoyed Potions Master.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, now please be silent! It's six AM, and everyone else is sleeping!"

"Wha- what happened? Why am I here?" asked Hermione while looking around the room nervously.

"Well, Miss Granger, I found you wandering the corridors down in the dungeon, and since it was nearly five AM I decided to bring you back to my own chambers." Snape looked at her grimly, his eyes narrowing into tiny slits. "You can take that coat lying on the chair and get back to your own house."

Her own house…? Hermione looked down and blushed with embarrassment when she realized that she was only wearing her nightclothes. She tried to hide herself in vain.

Hermione followed the Potion Master with her eyes, watching him like a hawk.

"Miss Granger, please remove yourself from my couch and go back to your own dormitory, or I will not hesitate to take points from Gryffindor."

Hermione blinked. When Snape's words had finally sunk in, she stood quickly, grabbing the old coat and taking off towards the door. She pushed down the doorknob, pushed open the door and nearly shrieked when she came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Granger?" asked Malfoy, looking surprised.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said, mirroring his surprised look.

"What are you doing here?" he looked at her with confused and somewhat hurt eyes, was he jealous? "And why, pray tell, are you only wearing your nightgown?"

Hermione looked once again down, blushing when she saw her bare feet on the stone floor. Then she looked up, her widening at what she saw.

"Why are _you _wearing _your_ nightclothes?" she asked, smirking slightly when the Slytherin blushed.

"Well, it's none of your business… mudblood." He smirked smugly, looking rather pleased with his reply. Hermione rolled her eyes, finding his taunts very immature and old. She was tempted to ask when he would come up with a new nickname – yes, it did not bother her any more, especially because it had been her 'name' for six years...

"Mr. Malfoy," said Professor Snape, appearing right behind Hermione. Hermione turned to look at the Potion Master. "Why are you here, Draco? Is something wrong?"

Malfoy just looked at her, waiting for something.

"Fine, I'll leave," she finally said, sighing. She really wanted to know what would bring Draco Malfoy to Snape's room at six AM.

She walked around Malfoy, and jumped when the door was closed behind her, almost hitting her butt on the way out. She glared at the closed door a moment before starting to walk down the corridor. She had only gotten five feet away before she changed her mind.

She stood in front of the door, contemplating whether or not she should listen. 'Screw morals,' she thought and placed her ear against the wooden door.

"…Dream… Granger… Bound… What… Do…"

Hermione tried to comprehend what Malfoy told Snape, but she couldn't quite make out all the words, and those she had managed to catch did not make any sense at all…

Hermione shrugged, looked one more time at the wooden door before walking down the corridor. She had not been walking for long before hasty footsteps behind her were heard. She ignored them at first, not giving them much thought, but when they closed in on her she stopped dead in her tracks. Before she even had the time to blink, a hand clamped down on her shoulder and turned her around.

Silver eyes were all she managed to see before her lips were engulfed by another's.

'Malfoy!' she thought, recognizing the silver eyes and the white hair and those soft lips… The kiss was gentle; the soft lips caressed Hermione's. She looked into Malfoy's eyes, not sure what she was looking for nor why she hadn't pushed him away. Malfoy's eyes fluttered close and so Hermione closed her eyes as well, letting the sensation increase. Their lips barely touched, which made Hermione shiver slightly.

Malfoy tentatively ran his tongue across Hermione's lips, causing the Gryffindor to moan. Hermione, not quite sure what to do, opened her mouth at bit and received a pleasant shock when the tip of Malfoy's tongue dipped inside, touching her tongue slightly.

Her breathing stopped momentarily so she tried to push him away, however she then realized that Malfoy was not about to let go. Malfoy nudged her shoulders almost affectionately, making Hermione want to continue.

She opened her mouth a bit more, and Malfoy wasted no time, he quickly forced his tongue inside her mouth. The velvet tongue moved around in her mouth, egging Hermione's tongue to play along. A soft groan was heard and Hermione couldn't help but smile when she realized that the groan had come from Draco – yes, Draco, not Malfoy anymore... Ever since they had been bound by the bracelet, she had started to think of him as Draco...

The Slytherin's arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her closer and her arms instinctively placed themselves around his neck. One of Draco's hands stayed put on her waist, while the other started to rub her back in a soothing way.

After what felt like hours, Draco pushed her away gently. Her eyes opened slowly, finding Draco's eyes already open, looking smug.

She coughed, trying to find her voice, "Wha… What was that for?"

He just shrugged, still smirking smugly.

"I-I demand an answer," she said, still not sure of her quivering voice.

He still didn't answer.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, not sure if she even wanted to know the answer.

He sighed, his cruel façade gone, a distressed look plastered on his angelic face – wait, angelic? Hermione shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

"Granger, we need to talk. Not now, seeing as the clock is merely six AM. Let's meet later, in the library, after lunch," he said with a snarl on his face...

Hermione never got a chance to reply, or tell him that she would rather have the conversation before lunch, because he left as sudden as he had arrived.

She leaned against the wall, contemplating what had just happened. She had woken up in the Potion Master's room, run into Draco, been throughout kissed by the Slytherin… and… liked it? She sighed. Yes, she had liked it.

**A/N:** Yay, another chapter done. I know some of you might think that I moved on too fast, but I do not intent on making this sequel as long as the first… I hope you can understand that.

Anyways, like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Thanks )

Thanks to **Deanna86 **for helping me with my grammar and spelling errors, you're the best!

xDanishGirl

**EDIT:** I _know _that I haven't updated for ages now, but to be honest, my old fics bore me to death. My **HGDM-ship muse** has definitely left the building, and I'm not sure if she will ever come back again. Any ideas to help get moving with this story are much appreciated. You can either write them in a review or contact me (check my info).


	4. Mudblood

**Summary:** Sequel to _Unbelievably_. Hermione is bound to Draco, whether she like it or not. She is determined on finding a way to get rid of the bracelet that binds her to him, but something unexpected happens... DMxHG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot!

**A/N:** You need to read _Unbelievably_ before you read this story. You don't _have_ to, but I won't answer questions if you ask why she has that bracelet, and why – yada, yada, yada...! Read _Unbelievably_ and you'll understand.

**Thanks to: **Everyone who gave me a review. I know that it has taken me a terribly long time to update, but guess what… this is an update! Wow, yeah, I know. I am amazing. Nah… it's you guys who are amazing for even wanting to read my story.

**Previous – last chapter of 'Bound to you':**

"_Granger, we need to talk. Not now, seeing as the clock is merely six AM. Let's meet later, in the library, after lunch," he said with a snarl on his face..._

_Hermione never got a chance to reply, or tell him that she would rather have the conversation before lunch, because he left as sudden as he had arrived._

_She leaned against the wall, contemplating what had just happened. She had woken up in the Potion Master's room, run into Draco, been throughout kissed by the Slytherin… and… liked it? She sighed. Yes, she had liked it._

**Chapter 4 – Mudblood**

Hermione was awaiting Draco in the library. He had said, they needed to talk, and frankly, she could not agree more. She was bound to him, and ignoring this would just be plain stupid. The bracelet was proved this.

She looked up, when she heard footsteps, approaching her table. Draco was walking with fast and confident steps, as if he were a man with a mission. Hermione gave him a weak smile, not sure what else to do. A few hours ago, she had been kissing Malfoy, and ever since the kiss, she had gotten butterflies in her stomach just thinking about him.

When Draco reached her, he bent down and kissed her on the mouth, just as if they were a couple. The sweet act made Hermione blush, and Draco looked at her with widened eyes, as if he had not even done it on purpose. Maybe it was the bracelet that made them all goofy, whenever they were near each other? Hermione was not sure what to think. This whole thing seemed so surreal, that if Voldemort suddenly came back from the death, she would not have been surprised. Yeah, that's right. Voldemort had died, when Harry and he had fought last year. Harry had, of course, done what was necessary and gotten rid of the horrible wizard.

"Ehhh," mumbled Draco, still looking a bit confused about his act. "We seriously need to get rid of that bracelet," he finally said, forcing a pathetic sneer on his face, "it just made me kiss you, as if I were… as is we were tog…" He sighed. They looked at each other in silence.

"So, do you have any ideas?" asked Hermione, when the silence grew too loud and awkward.

He nodded slowly, and then, after a few seconds of silence, said, "I have a few ideas."

"Okay, let me hear them." Said Hermione and tried to smile sweetly, but it ended up as a nervous dip of the upper lip. Why she had tried to smile sweetly, she had no idea, she just felt like she had to. She needed to… please the blonde wizard. She groaned inwardly.

"We could try a few of the more advanced spell of the Alohomora?"

Hermione shook her head, "no, I already tried those. None of them work."

"Yeah, well, I figured that was the case, so I thought that maybe we should write my dad and ask him what he knows of this spell. I wonder how I found the spell in the… other world… I just -"

"You think that's wise?"

"Don't ever interrupt me," sneered Draco.

"Yeah, well…"

"Don't ever interrupt me," repeated the Slytherin, slowly emphasizing every word, as if she were a two-year-old, who had no clue on life.

"You're so obnoxious!" exclaimed Hermione, holding her hands in the air, as if she had no idea what to do with the boy in front of her.

"Am not," said Draco, huffing.

"Yeah, _right_," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't Granger; I'm not in the mood for a discussion right now. We need to figure out, what to do about you and that stupid bracelet!"

"Fine then, continue…" Hermione gestured with her hand, waiting for him to continue, where she had interrupted him.

"As if I need your permission," he sneered, then added in a whisper; "mudblood."

"Argh! I hate you!" Hermione rose from the chair, grabbed her bag and started to head out of the library.

"Wait, Granger!" said Draco, walking rapidly after her. He reached her, grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "If you walk out of that door now, then you're on your own."

"Ha-ha-ha," said Hermione dryly, wrenching her shoulder away from his grip. "As if I need _you…_"

"Yeah, well, I hate you too. I never liked you and I never will like you, Granger! You're just a sad excuse for a witch, a mudblood in wizard clothing. And I cannot _wait_ until we get rid of the bracelet."

Hermione gawked at him, feeling a sudden burning behind her eyes. The Slytherin obviously noticed, because he smirked maliciously, before walking past her. Hermione stood completely immobile for a few minutes, not even daring to breathe. His words had made her feel… so alone, so sad. She fought back the tears. She would rather die, than give him the satisfaction of making her cry ever again.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"Are you -"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you Madam Pince."

The Gryffindor turned around and walked out of the library, heading towards the Gryffindor tower. She walked with hasty steeps, not even stopping to say hello, when Neville and Luna said hi. She merely glanced at their combined hands, thinking that the world was so evil.

She hated the world, she hated couples, she hated love… and she hated Draco for not loving her.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Love?

Hermione started to walk again, while thinking about Draco. The brat was still a foul, spoiled bastard a majority of the time, but he was not as cruel and vicious as he had once been, though tonight had changed him back to his old self. He had called her a mudblood, although, it had been a while, since he had last called her that. It was not the word mudblood that had affected her; it was when he had said that he did not like her and never would.

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room, and was greeted by her two best friends.

"Hermione, where have you been?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, 'Mione, where did you go?" asked Ron, smiling smugly.

"The library."

"Ahh, I see," said Ron, moving a one of the chess pieces. Hermione had never liked Wizard Chess, let alone normal chess.

"After I have won this game -" started Ron, but was cut off by Harry yelling "Oi!"

"Face it Harry, you're going down… like always."

"Am not."

"Check."

"What?"

"Checkmate."

"So, like I said, want to play against the winner… which would be me?"

Hermione faked a yawn, mumbling that she was tired and needed to lie down. The last she heard before walking up the girls' staircase, was Harry mumbling "It is only one PM!"

She decided to ignore this comment and walked up the stairs. The door hit the wall, when she knocked it open. Lavender and Parvati, who had been sitting on Lavender's bed, jumped from the loud bang the door had created when hitting the stone wall.

"God, Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione decided to ignore the two girls, knowing from past experience, that this was the best thing to do. They stared at her, and Hermione could feel the questioning eyes burn on her back.

"Would you stop staring!" she sneered, turning around to look at the two Gryffindors. "I'm not that exciting, am I?"

"Anyone who's with Malfoy is _very_ exciting."

"Look, I'm not with that stupid git, as if I would ever want to be with a ferret."

"Yeah, well, perhaps he's a bit… but you have to admit that he's a very handsome ferret," said Parvati and Lavender giggled.

Hermione snorted. Malfoy… Handsome? True, he had aristocratic features, a flawless skin, enthralling eyes, silken hair…

"No, he's _not_."

"Come on Hermione, you cannot possibly say that you find Malfoy _ugly_?"

Hermione looked up from the book she had just opened.

"Would you stop all this nonsense? I do not want to talk about that FERRET!"

She roughly pulled her bed curtain closed, muttering with harsh words the Silencio incarnation. Then, she muttered the Lumos spell, and placed her wand above the head of the bed, so it lit up the book she wanted to read.

An hour or so passed by, and no one dared to interrupt her, which she was grateful for. Though, she had wanted to read, she had not been able to. Thinking about one Draco Malfoy was all she had managed to do.

She slowly pulled the curtain aside. The room was empty. She got out of the bed and grabbed her bag. She would try to find that special place she had had, when she had been in the other world. It had been so amazingly quiet, and it was a place, where she could hide from the rest of the world. Hermione just hoped that no one else knew of this place. In the other world, it had been her spot, but someone else might have found it in this world. She was positive, that this would be the only place that could cheer her up and give her some peace. And she was in desperate need of being cheered up.

She walked with brisk steps down the stairs and headed out of the common room, ignoring the questioning faces of Harry and Ron, who were still playing chess.

She opened the main doors and walked outside in the cloudy weather. After she had walked for a few minutes, trying to re-locate her spot, she finally found it. The surroundings were beautiful. It was open, but still hidden from everybody who didn't know about it. It was quiet, but you could still hear everything that went on nearby. It was breathtaking. It was gorgeous. It was perfect!

She inhaled the intoxicating scent of… was it a flower? Nah, it couldn't be. She had never smelled such a scent before, but she made a mental note about asking Neville.

A small sunbeam had found its way through the greyish skies. The grass was dark green and so humid that you could practically see the liquid running from the long and thick straws. The tall tree in the corner made a shadow on the grass, which covered the only bench, in the secluded area, entirely.

Hermione smiled, walking slowly towards the old green bench, which looked like it had been there for many years, or even centuries. She loved the bench. In the other world, she could have studied it for hours. She sat on the bench, gradually letting her fingers explore the wood of the bench; it felt soft and smooth under her fingers- "Ouch!"

She quickly pulled her fingers away from the bench, groaning inwardly, when she noticed the splinter in her index finger.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed, trying to pull the tiny splinter out of her finger.

"Language Granger," said a smooth voice.

Hermione whirled around, narrowing her eyes, looking directly at Draco.

"It is none of your business how I talk, Malfoy!" she said.

He just smirked and reached for her hand. At first, Hermione wanted nothing more than to say 'bite me!', but something inside her made her place her hand in his. Gentle fingers moved around in her palm, soothing her. When he pulled gently at her hand, she had no choice, but to walk closer to him. He wrapped his left hand around her wrist and removed the splinter with his right.

"There, it's gone now," he said, smirking.

"Thank you."

She looked at her wrist, where his hand was still holding. It was right below the bracelet.

**A/N:** Yay, another chapter done. I know it was rather short comparing to the time I have had since the last chapter. But as I mentioned earlier, I have had some problems with my HGDM-ship muse, who has definitely left the building. The muse I used for this chapter was just a temporarily substitute.

So, I'll write this again: Any ideas to help get moving with this story are much appreciated. You can either write them in a review or contact me (check my info).

Also, I don't think I'll be able to update again in 2005, but I'll do my best. If I don't get around to update, then I'll see you all again in 2006. **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**.

**x DanishGirl**

ps. Thanks to Savage-Lilly for helping me with my grammar and spelling mistakes - and giving me feedback when I desperately needed it.


	5. If only

**Summary:** Sequel to _Unbelievably_. Hermione is bound to Draco, whether she like it or not. She is determined on finding a way to get rid of the bracelet that binds her to him, but something unexpected happens... DMxHG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot!

**A/N:** You need to read _Unbelievably_ before you read this story. You don't _have_ to, but I won't answer questions if you ask why she has that bracelet, and why – yada, yada, yada...! Read _Unbelievably_ and you'll understand.

**Thanks to: **Everyone who gave me a review for my last chapter. I know that it has taken me a terribly long time to update, but guess what… this is an update! Amazing, huh? I would especially like to say thanks to Bethany who has given me some great ideas. This chapter has not been beta'ed by anyone.

**Previous – last chapter of 'Bound to you':**

_He just smirked and reached for her hand. At first, Hermione wanted nothing more than to say 'bite me!', but something inside her made her place her hand in his. Gentle fingers moved around in her palm, soothing her. When he pulled gently at her hand, she had no choice, but to walk closer to him. He wrapped his left hand around her wrist and removed the splinter with his right._

"_There, it's gone now," he said, smirking._

"_Thank you."_

_She looked at her wrist, where his hand was still holding. It was right below the bracelet._

**Chapter 5 – If only**

"Mione?"

Hermione looked up from the potion book in front of her. In the midst of all the bookshelves that surrounded her stood Harry. She smiled at him, but frowned when she noticed that he wasn't looking at her face. She followed his stare and realized that she had forgotten to pull her sweater down, so it would cover her wrist. She quickly pulled down the sleeve of the bluish sweater she was wearing, raising her eyebrow when he continued to stare at her arm.

"Yes Harry, what is it?"

She decided to ignore this. Maybe, if she just acted, as if it was nothing, then Harry would think nothing of it. She looked back down in her book, dipping the pen in the ink and started to write down the important notes from the open page.

"Why do you have a bracelet with the text 'Property of Malfoy'," he asked, almost scowling at her. She stopped writing, holding the pen with the long green feather still. The ink dripped down on the paper, making it all blurry. She would have to start over.

"Oh… what bracelet?" Maybe playing stupid would help? Hermione felt herself cringe under the gaze of Harry. She neatly folded the paper and placed it in the 'garbage' pile she had made.

She quickly glanced around, seeing if anyone was listening. The library was practically empty, but one could not be too careful in a school like this. Even the brown books had ears and some even mouths to gossip about the previous person who had had the book.

"You know what I am talking about Hermione! Why are you wearing that bracelet?" His eyes were burning, almost shooting flames. He was mad now; his voice was harsh, reminding her of the other Harry. The evil Slytherin Harry.

She couldn't help but flinch when he reached for her arm. She desperately gasped for air, her back now fully pressed into the chair. Like a deer caught in the lights of a car, only mere seconds away from being smashed.

"Mione, you know I'll never hurt you, right?" he whispered, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry…"

"No need to apologize." He ran a hand through his hair once, ruffling it even more. "Wow, I must have been a throughout bastard in that other universe… huh?"

"Alternative universe," she corrected, smiling softly at her best friend. "Yeah. Let's just say that you weren't the sweetest guy."

He looked sad and almost sorry…

"Harry, it wasn't you. I know you could never be like that."

"No."

"No?"

"I mean… I almost ended up in Slytherin. It could be me," he cleared his throat, "it _was_ me."

"Harry –"

"No Hermione. There's no reason to deny it. It was me. Didn't Dumbledore tell you, that the 'alternative' universe was real?"

She looked down at the book in front of her, right now Potions didn't seem so important, so she packed her book down in her bag and with a swift move of her hand she gestured for him to sit down in the chair next to her. She had to tell him everything. He was her best friend. He deserved to know what went on… didn't he?

"Yeah Harry. It _was_ you," she finally said.

He sat down in the chair next to hers, laying his hand on her wrist, right on top of the bracelet.

"Mione, why are you wearing that bracelet?" He asked softly, his eyes looking warm and caring.

--- --- ---

Two haste bodies walked down the corridor, one running after the other. The castle was silent and everything lay in darkness. The chatting pictures on the wall stopped talking and followed the two persons with curious eyes.

The first person was a boy with raven black hair followed closely by a girl with brown untidy hair.

"I am going to kill him!" snarled Harry, his eyes narrowing into tiny slits and his hand tightening the grip on his wand.

Hermione grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, forcing him to stop.

"No Harry! Don't! No matter how much you despise Malfoy you cannot blame him for what happened in the alternative universe…"

He placed his hand on the wall, sighing deeply with frustration for a few seconds before he turned back to look at her and nodded softly.

Hermione gave him a weak smile – glad that she had such a god friend, but still sad about the whole situation she had managed to get herself into. If only she had done something in the other world, if only she had fought against Malfoy… if only… she sighed. There were too many 'if only's. She was here right now and there was nothing she could do to fix this mess. She would just have to deal with it.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder, startling her.

"Come on Mione. Lets go back to the common room and get Ron before we go down to dinner. Maybe we ca-"

"Get your hands off her!" interrupted a stern voice.

Hermione twirled around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy and his cronies.

"Why?" sneered Harry, raising his chin in defiance, not removing his hand.

"Can't you read, Potface?"

"Sure I can ferret – can you?"

"You are touching my property!"

"No, I am touching my friend!"

"Nobody touches a Malfoys property!"

"Yeah? Well, screw you Malfoy."

"You wish."

"I am so going to kill you!"

"I would like to see you try!"

Hermione groaned, "Oh shut it both of you!"

Both boys turned to look at her, and she couldn't help but blush when Malfoy smirked. Why did she always get that stupid schoolgirl crush feeling whenever he looked at her?

"Harry, kindly remove your hand! And Malfoy, I am not your property, so please do not refer to me as such!"

Neither of the boys said anything. An awkward silence filled the corridor. Hermione glared at Harry who kept his eyes locked on Malfoy, clutching his wand with his right hand. Malfoy on the other hand looked more amused by the whole situation than Hermione thought was possible, considering how absurd it was.

"Eh, Malfoy…?" asked Crabbe, after having shared a very confused look with Goyle. "Are we… you know… Great Hall and all?"

"Leave. Save me a seat at the table. Do you think you can manage that?" asked Malfoy, almost in a mocking manner.

"Eh, yes…"

"Good. Then leave now!"

"But Potter…"

"Leave!"

They watched as Crabbe and Goyle turned around the corner and heard them talk excitedly about all the food they were going to eat once they reached the Great Hall.

"Granger, we need to talk."

Hermione looked at Malfoy warily, before she nodded. She turned to look at Harry, who just threw his hands up in the air, muttering 'fine'.

"Coming?"

Hermione looked after Harry who had now walked around the corner. Should she have asked him to stay? Maybe it would have been better to have him around – just in case?

"Gran-"

"Yes, I am coming now. Where are we going?"

"Library."

They walked in silence. Their hands were only a few inches away from each other, and something inside her longed to place her hand in his. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, noticing how fair a skin he had and how gorgeous silver eyes he had which suited his blond hair.

"Like what you see?" he asked, clearly mocking her. She stuck out her tongue. "Very mature Granger, very mature."

She laughed, feeling oddly happy in his company. Since when did they have a real conversation without nicknames or name-callings? It almost felt nice. She knew that it was wrong, but she just had to feel his hand, so she softly touched his hand, though not daring to actually take it. Malfoy on the other hand gently grasped her hand, as if he knew her intentions.

"You have a nice hand. How do you get your hands so soft?"

He raised an eyebrow, smirking. "I use an imported ointment from France." Then he added, "Very expensive."

They reached the library and entered the people empty room. Everybody else were probably at dinner, meaning that they would have it for themselves for at least an hour or so. They sat at the table far away from the door, releasing each other's hands when doing so.

"Did your dad know something?" she asked, deciding that it would be best to go straight to business.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Said Malfoy, snarling. "I think it is best if we do not tell more people about! So, leave the weasels out of it."

"Weasleys," corrected Hermione, "Fine. I won't tell anyone if you don't tell anyone – deal?" She held her hand forward, which he grasped, but instead of giving her a handshake he pulled her forward.

"Why don't we seal it with a kiss?"

"No!"

"Ha, as if I would willingly kiss a mudblood!" he said, snorting.

Hermione rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore his comment. The whole mudblood thing was getting old and rather tiresome. She looked down at the bracelet, lifting her arm closer to her face to see the inscription better. Maybe they could use some muggle devise?

"Oh yeah, Professor Snape gave me this book. He said it could be useful in our search," said Malfoy, dropping a book on the table.

"And you waited this long to show it to me because…?" asked Hermione, appalled.

"Shut it Granger. I just showed you the book so don't start," he said, sneering.

Instead of giving him a piece of her mind she just rolled her eyes for the second time today and started to flip though the book. Nothing in the book was very useful, she thought, starting to doubt that she would ever get rid of the stupid bracelet and Malfoy – though she was actually starting to get used to having Malfoy around. Then something caught her eye. She stopped flipping and turned back two pages, reading the title aloud "How to communicate with an alternative world."

"Hey, Mal- Draco, look!" she pointed at the page, enthusiastically. "Look at the title!" she exclaimed, yelling louder when she got no response from the Slytherin.

"What!"

"Look," she said again, this time in a normal tone, seeing as he was standing right next to her, leaning over he shoulder to see the page. Hermione felt a flutter in her stomach. She looked up and was surprised to see that he wasn't looking at the page but instead looking at her.

"Ehh…"

"Shhs," whispered Draco, placing a finger across her lips. He gently caressed her cheek. She felt her cheeks warming up. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips, just pressing his warm lips against hers without deepening it. After a couple of long seconds, Hermione got tired of waiting for him to deepen the kiss, so she decided to do it herself.

She rose from her seat and placed his arms around her waist before placing her own arms around his neck. They shared a heated kiss before they both had to come up for air again.

"That wa-"

"You found something in the book we could use?"

So, he tried to avoid what had just happened? Sure, she could do that too. She stepped away from him, grabbed the book and tossed it at him. He caught it easily, his quidditch reflexes making it easy.

"Page 231," she said.

Draco opened the book and flipped though the book until he reached the right page. "How to communicate with an alternative world?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Yes. Maybe we can communicate with the other you – the one from the alternative world?"

He nodded, "it is worth a try."

**A/N:** Yay, another chapter done. It was one of my longer chapters, so I hope that you guys liked it. Also, I think that there will only be one more chapter. After the next chapter, I'll probably just use some time on editing and perhaps adding some changes to Unbelievably – meaning, making it longer and adding more descriptive paragraphs… I think. I am not sure yet.

Anyways, kindly R/R because it means a lot to me, thanks.

**-DanishGirl**


	6. Through time and space

**Summary:** Sequel to _Unbelievably_. Hermione is bound to Draco, whether she like it or not. She is determined on finding a way to get rid of the bracelet that binds her to him, but something unexpected happens... DMxHG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot!

**A/N:** You need to read _Unbelievably_ before you read this story. You don't _have_ to, but I won't answer questions if you ask why she has that bracelet, and why – yada, yada, yada...! Read _Unbelievably_ and you'll understand.

**Thanks to: **Everyone who gave me a review for my last chapter. I know that it has taken me a terribly long time to update, but guess what… this is an update! Amazing, huh? And… it's the final chapter of the story.

**Betas: **Sabrina (Savage-Lilly) & Kate (Elemental Dragon1). I love you!!

* * *

**Previous – last chapter of 'Bound to you':**

"_Page 231," she said._

_Draco opened the book and flipped though the book until he reached the right page. "How to communicate with an alternative world?" He looked at her questioningly._

"_Yes. Maybe we can communicate with the other you – the one from the alternative world?"_

_He nodded, "it is worth a try."_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Through time and space**

"... and then a little asphodel," said Hermione, stirring the potion they would need to communicate with the alternative world. She briefly thought about the ingredient she had just added and hoped that the powdered root of asphodel, which she knew was also used in the Draught of Living Death, would help them. She mentally shrugged the feeling of 'failure' off and tried not to think about the fact that this plant was traditionally associated with the afterlife and the underworld.

"If this doesn't work we can always get Longbottom to blow up a potion again," said Draco with a snicker. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought. She glanced into the black cauldron and wondered if it would have been better to try and recreate the potion-failure from Neville. That had thrown her into the alternative world in the first place, right? She mentally shook her head No, following the potion book's instruction would be best and if it didn't work they could always track down Neville and make him help or mess it up again.

"Draco," she whispered, using his given name instead of surname. She had seen no point in using his last name when the bracelet would just force her say his given name anyway. "It is time," she said with a nod and gestured towards the bubbling potion in the cauldron she was currently stirring clockwise.

"Maybe I should stay back here?" he tentatively questioned, looking quizzically at her for a few seconds.

"Scared?" she asked, smirking. She herself couldn't help but feel a bit scared, but she would never admit that to him.

"Scared? Granger, come on, as if I, Draco Malfoy, could ever get scared of meeting myself," he drawled, shaking his head confidently.

"Not even a tiny bit?" she asked in a more serious tone. She could have sworn that she heard him say yes.

She followed the Slytherin with her eyes as he moved around in the room, striking matches and lightening the surrounding candles, which had been placed in all four quarters of the globe.

She distinctively heard him murmur the spell and watched as greyish streams of lights flew from the point of his wand and towards the cauldron. The bubbling started to fade out and sparks erupted from the surface, making small popping and crackling sounds.

"Is it supposed to do that?" she asked, but never got an answer. She turned around, but everything was spinning and Draco was getting further and further away. She heard a faint whistling sound, which grew louder and louder. She tried to reach for him, and it seemed like he was reaching for her as well, but it was hard to tell because of the sudden fog which surrounded her body, twirling around her as if… was that grass? A storm rose around her - a wall of grass covered her body. The whistle stopped and the grass fell to the ground.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around, startled. She held onto the big oak tree next to her, breathing heavily, trying to figure out why she had landed in the forbidden forest.

"Is everything ok? You look like you have just run a marathon."

She gulped down her saliva, took a deep breath and then licked her dry lips.

"That is exactly how I feel," she managed to say, feeling very like she had indeed run a marathon. Her head was pounding and she inwardly growled of the upcoming headache she knew would come within a few seconds.

"Wait, Draco…" she started, suddenly realising that perhaps this wasn't the real Draco. "How did you get here?" she asked, trying to question him, so that it could have more than one meaning.

"I walked," he said, shaking his head while laughing. She felt all the blood run from her face, making her as pale as the Slytherin she was standing in front of. Wait, Slytherin? Her eyes flickered to his tie and noticed completely different colours than green and silver – red and yellow. Draco was a Gryffindor?!

"How did you get here?" he suddenly asked his voice sounding sweet and amused. She felt her knees go soft and the blood rushing back into her cheeks.

"Ehh, I walked?" she tried to lie, but apparently failed miserably.

"Nice try 'Mione," he said and then grabbed her bracelet-covered wrist softly, tugging her closer to his body. "I see you are still wearing my gift," he whispered, his lips awfully close to her ear.

"Eh?" she muttered, and mentally hit herself for her oh-so-brilliant comeback.

"I must admit, when Harry first suggested that I should buy this for you I was a bit uncertain if you would approve… but when I saw how that slimy Slytherin git Ron looked at you, I knew I had to do something to keep the males away from my girl."

Huh? Hermione stared at him, feeling herself blush horribly. He pecked her lips quickly before releasing her wrist again. This was all too much for her. Hermione looked around, trying to see if the real Draco by any chance happened to be sucked into this mess as well. This was all wrong. Draco as a Gryffindor? That was almost worse than Harry and Ron being Slytherins! Well, almost. Wait, Ron was a Slytherin in this world too?

"Come on Hermione, as much as I would rather spend the rest of the day alone with you, Hagrid told me to come get you and I doubt that he will be pleased to hear that you are hiding in the Forbidden Forest," reprimanded Draco and started to walk towards the clearing just a few yards away. Hermione nodded, feeling quite faint.

"Psst, Granger!"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She was sure she had heard the Draco from her own world. No one else but him could say her name like he did… well, the Draco in the other alternative could, but he had a more venomous tone when he spoke and he had never called her Granger, but rather mudblood or something similar. She found herself pleased that she hadn't ended up there again. True, she hadn't gotten the bracelet from the Gryffindor Draco, but having to face the very evil-alternative Draco wasn't that appealing.

"Draco?" she asked in a whisper, trying to find the blond wizard amongst the trees.

"Over here!" came the muffled reply. She turned to look behind her and found the Slytherin waving her closer.

She walked towards him, while sending anxious glances towards the Gryffindor Draco. When she was finally close enough for them to talk without having to worry about the blond Gryffindor would hear them, Draco grabbed her arm and dragged her with him deeper into the forest. She noticed a leaf in his hair, but chose not to tell him, seeing as he was already pissed off.

"That's it!" he practically screamed. "A Ravenclaw would have been okay, but a bloody Gryffindor!?"

Hermione tried not to chuckle. She really did. But the entire situation was just too damn much for her not to laugh. As she laughed she idly wondered what she had done to piss off the woman above so much that she had to be punished so severely… It was just so damn hilarious. She, Hermione Granger, the know-it-all bookworm, who had always finished her homework on the day it was assigned, was being punished for something and she had no idea why.

"Get a grip, Granger. You're acting like a loon," he said, sneering.

This comment made her stop for a few seconds before she started again. The leaf in his hair was sticking out on the back of his head.

"I know." She managed to gasp between her giggles.

"Well, stop it. I demand you to stop!"

She immediately stopped, the bracelet forcing her to do so. He moved his head closer to her, daring her to utter another sound. The movement made the leaf fall to the ground. She followed it with her eyes as it gently landed on the ground.

"Finally," he muttered and continued to drag her further into the forbidden forest, crushing the leaf under his left foot in the process.

"_Draco, what are you doing here?"_ a girly-voice asked loudly Gryffindor Draco a few meters away from them. They both froze in their steps, not bold enough to walk any further.

"_What do you mean, 'Mione? I was looking for you – I told you just before…"_

Draco and Hermione shared a look before they both blushed and stepped away from each other. Hearing their alternative-selves talking in a very intimate tone together was too much for both of them. Hermione's heart was racing and she wondered if Draco could hear it.

"…_No, not here. Let's wait until we get back to our room this afternoon,"_ said the girl, giggling softly.

Hermione frowned. Gryffindor Draco and her own alternative-self was a couple? They waited until the couple was completely gone before they dared moving from their hiding place.

"Let's go back home, now!" said Draco, refusing to meet her eyes when she looked at him. She nodded; she also wanted to get home to her own world again - the sooner the better.

She grabbed Draco's hand and instantly blushed again when she remembered what they had just witnessed minutes before. Draco whispered the spell, and in a blink of an eye they were back in the classroom where they had started.

They stood still for a few minutes, both not daring to move.

Suddenly Draco moved to her side, grabbing her chin with his thumb and forefinger and forced her head upwards, their eyes meeting. He looked angry, and she tried to cringe away from him.

"You kissed him!" he finally said, his blond hair falling into his glaring eyes.

"Kissed who?" she asked, slightly confused. Then she apprehended what he was talking about. "No. He kissed me."

She shook her head, trying to get free of his grasp. She was unsuccessful. He tightened his grasp, and she was sure it would leave a mark. Then his other hand, which had been hanging somewhat loosely down his side, made it to her upper arm, where he grasped her as well. Then he pressed his lip to hers.

They just stood there with lips pressed against each other. Draco made no move to deepen the kiss, and she was not sure how to react. Then they moved apart, both gasping for air. His grip on her chin loosened and so did his grip on her upper arm.

She looked confusedly at him, quizzically studying his face, trying to understand why he had kissed her. True, it had only been lips upon lips, it had not been intimate at all, yet she found herself yearning for that forbidden intimacy.

"He kissed me," she said, and pressed her lips against his again. However, this time she tentatively ran her tongue across Draco's lips and felt a tingle in her stomach when he slightly opened his mouth, allowing her to deepen the kiss. Then, as if he had awakened from his daze, he moved her backwards, making her gasp in surprise when she felt her back touch the cold wall.

Her hands moved to his hair, forcing his head closer to hers. Then, one of his hands moved to her leg, lifting it and hoisting it around his waist in one single motion that made her utter a slight moan of surprise.

"What are we doing?" he asked, his voice sounding shaky.

"I don't know," she answered, her own voice just as unsteady as his. "I just…" she was cut off by another kiss, this time initiated by him. His one hand softly touched her thigh on the leg that was still around his waist, the other hand was buried deeply in her hair, forcing her head closer to his.

A sudden sound made them jump apart. They both looked towards the door, but it was still closed.

"Did you hear that?" asked Draco, looking at her.

"Yeah. What do you reckon it was?" she asked, her hands trying to tame her hair which Draco had messed up when they had kissed even more than it already had been.

"Hermione…"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Your wrist…"

She looked at her wrist and noticed that the bracelet was gone. Then she looked at the floor where the bracelet was laying neatly, the inscription still visible.

Her other hand touched the now bare wrist and she couldn't help but feel oddly sad.

Draco picked it up and looked at it closely. She saw his eyes widen in surprise and she moved closer to see what had gotten him so upset.

"Always mine," she read, also surprised that there was text on the inside of the bracelet as well. She had never seen that before, but then again, she had never been able to get if of her wrist until now.

"What do you think happened? I mean," she mumbled, continuing when Draco looked at her quizzically, "what made it unlock?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging slightly. "But who cares, right? Now it's off and we can go our separate ways…"

"Yeah," she said, looking at the bracelet, which Draco had just pressed into her hands. _Always mine. Through time…_

It wasn't until she heard the door close that she realized she was now alone in the room. He had left her. Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself running to the door and pulling it open with such force that it hit the wall with a loud bang.

"Draco!" she called, noticing him walking around the corner. "Draco!" she called again, and started to run after him down the hallway and around the corner.

"Draco!" she called for the third time and was pleased when she saw him stop and turn around. She ran towards him and flung her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing Granger?" he asked, clearly surprised.

She pressed the bracelet into his hands and told him to look at the inscription inside again.

"Always mine," he read aloud, looking at her if she was crazy. Then the sun from the window caught the bracelet and a new sentence was formed. "Through time and space," he finished.

"I think we are meant to be together," she awkwardly whispered, still not sure about this herself.

"Why would you say that?" he asked, raising one eyebrow, looking at her. She felt herself blush under his stare, feeling suddenly very conscious about her appearance. Her one hand immediately went to her hair, tugging a frizzy curl behind her ear.

"Well… if you think about it… In the first alternative world I kind of ended up with… ehm… well, you and you gave me the bracelet. Then we go to the other alternative world where you and I are obviously a couple and you've given me a bracelet as well. And then… we are here…"

"So… what exactly are you saying?" he enquired, smirking.

"Maybe we should give it a try?" she asked, looking outside the window. She could see the Quidditch pitch far away, and it looked like it was the Gryffindors who were training judging from the colour of the zooming blurs.

"You want us to date?" he asked, his smirk growing wider.

She looked at the bracelet and thought about the time she had been bound to the Slytherin in front of her. She was almost positive that the bracelet was meant to be a 'couple' bracelet. However, the evil Malfoy from the first alternative world had misused it and instead bound her to him and apparently this Draco as well – perhaps even to all the Draco Malfoy's in the entire universe. But it had fallen off on its own; the spell had to have been broken somewhere along the process… when they had kissed.

"Fine," he suddenly said. She briefly wondered what he was talking about when she remembered what they had been talking about. "But only if you'll wear a bracelet with the words 'Property of Draco Malfoy' engraved on it," he said, laughing softly, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh you!" she said and hit his shoulder softly. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"What if someone sees us?" she asked, allowing him to back her up against the wall. He took the bracelet and put it on her wrist where it used to be, however, this time it was not binding her to him – only showing the rest of the world that she was his… girl. Through time and space.

"Who cares," he murmured and gently kissed her on the lips.

**A/N: Finished!!**

This was the final chapter. Again, I would like to thank my betas for their brilliant suggestions and help with grammar. Thanks to all of you guys who have faithfully read my stories (Unbelievably and Bound to you). It would not have been the same without you.

Now, I assumed you have all read the chapter – otherwise you would not be reading this little A/N, hehe – _please_ leave a review as well before you leave. This chapter has taken me months to finish, and I must admit that without you guys asking me when I would update this story I would probably never have finished it at all.

**- DanishGirl**


End file.
